The Hybrid- A Merome Story
by xXKyokiPetalXx
Summary: Jerome is a clueless animal; and nobody sees him as much more. When Jerome is released from his aquatic prison, he goes out into the world of Minecraftia to discover much more. When he is told he needs an education as well, it puts a dent in his plans. Homework, bullies, and girls aren't even the worst of his problems. What happens when he ends up falling for a boy as well?


**Hello my fellow Minecraftians!** **Allow me to introduce myself. I'm TrickiNikkiPie, or Tricky. I recently dug up a strong infatuation for a game you probably all know of as Minecraft. Not just the game itself, but the many Youtubers who make us all laugh by playing the game as well. After discovering Jerome and Mitch, I found that many people shipped them as a couple. Now for some reason, I fell in love with this ship, no pun intended, and thought about a story that would represent the ship in a very wonderful way. May I introduce you to... The Hybrid! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave your comments, thoughts, and feedback! Oh, and thanks for reading.**

**The Hybrid **

**Chapter One- Good Morning**

Darkness. That's all I have ever seen, felt, and have even heard. Darkness. It sounds pathetic and reclusive, I know, but this wasn't my fault. I didn't put myself here. They did. And I've been here for as long as I could remember.

My name is Jerome. I'm 17 years old and I don't like the dark. That's all I know about myself. I've heard of games and foods, but I've never experienced any of those unfamiliar objects, so I don't have a favorite. I have been enclosed in this glass prison for 10 years, with nothing but a tube to keep me alive. I've heard voices, ever since I have come to be Jerome. You might think I'm just going crazy because of isolation, but I know people are here. I have seen them. Before they put me here.

They didn't look anything like me. I felt so different and unwanted in their presence. Maybe that's why they have put me here. To dispose of me so they wouldn't have to lay their eyes on me. I always felt disgusting. Horrifying. Like I was a monster. But monsters always seemed so cruel. Do they think I'm cruel? I'm so sorry if I gave them that impression, but it was just an accident.

I breathed in my artificial oxygen slowly and precisely. The hair that connected to my flesh spun rapidly throughout the water around me. I hugged my own body; the feeling I have always wanted from someone other than myself. I haven't seen a human in years, let alone have given them a hug. The water was always so warm, but I just felt so cold and empty inside. I wonder if all the fur from the inside of my body escaped through my flesh, leaving my internal parts with nothing but chills. Is that how hair grows? It starts from the inside and works its way out? Seems legit.

And then I heard it. The echoing voice pounded through my eardrums.

Tapping on my glass aquarium.

Was I really going insane? The humans should have left me out to dry by now. I never would have guessed it, but maybe they returned because they saw potential in me. That's a first.

The gurgling of faint voices swam through the water like fish. I began kicking my legs delicately, my arms making fierce circling motions. After all my time in the water, I still don't know how to swim. Way to go, Jerome.

I pressed my ear to the glass, and the voices became much more audible.

"Marline, I don't think this is a good idea. You see, we've already provided the _berimietic_ _expotimus_ with a higher level of intelligence than he should have. There's no need to remove him. We need to keep him alive and the world out there is cruel. Out of all people, I'm positive you are the one who understands that the most."

Silence.

"That _berimietic expotimus_ has a name you know, Dermond. He may look like an animal, but you will not DARE to treat him like one, understood?"

"No need to get feisty. Fine. _Jerome _needs to stay put. You can't have him go prancing around out there with no care in the world. He isn't aware of what he is about to face. I care about him as much as you do Marline, even though it may not seem like it."

"It _doesn't_ seem like it. Not one bit."

"You know what? Alright. Do what you want. But when our precious creation gets abducted by crazed scientists searching for wealth and fortune, don't come crying to me."

"There you go again. He has a NAME, Dermond! He isn't just our precious creation! He. Is. JEROME. What if I called you an animal rather than your real name for the rest of my life? How would you feel? Not exactly optimistic, correct?

"I don't have hordes of hair growing on my arms and legs, do I?"

I stared down at my arms and legs, growing upset. Don't make fun of me. I may be an animal, but it still hurts more than you think it does... eh... Dermond.

"Actually, you do. I've made my decision. Now be quiet; I don't want you startling him."

"You know what I meant.."

"Hush, you buffoon!"

Suddenly, the water around me began to sway quite peacefully. What are they trying to do? Lull me to sleep? I'm 17. If you really know what's best for me, you should know I'm not a child. And then, it all started to make sense.

On the very top of my head, I began to feel a lack of liquid. What are they doing to me? My intuition told me this wasn't for the better. My heart began to pound as the surface receded to my neck, then to my shoulders. I'm done playing these games now. They aren't here because they see potential in me.

They're trying to kill me. My tube only functions in aquatic habitats. Without the water, I'll die in a split second.

The tube was approaching the descending surface of the water and I started to panic, my body quivering violently in fear. I pounded my legs against the draining fluids, shooting downwards like a reversed rocket ship. I could feel my heart thumping in agony through my bones, skin, and fur. I don't want to die! This is unfair! Maybe I should try reasoning with them. It doesn't hurt to try. I swam towards the glass and began kicking and banging the aquarium with all of my available strength.

"Please! I know you don't like me, but this is unreal! Don't let me die! Please; I'll do anything! Anything!" I screeched, petrified.

The delightful voice of the female named Marline followed shortly after mine. "Calm down, Jerome; we would never kill you. This will all make sense if you just stay put and remain calm."

"I don't believe you! Humans have left me in solitude for 10 years and you expect me to suddenly trust you in a situation like this? No way!"

"Jerome. Listen to my voice. Do you think I'd try to be this convincing if we were trying to kill you? We would be basking in victory; not comforting you."

I paused, thinking this out. "I bet that's what you want me to think. You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I don't trust you. Saying that you aren't lying doesn't automatically mean you're telling the truth."

"It's hard to reason with such a brilliant mind." Marline let out a sigh and Jerome could tell she was proud of what he has become. "We might have left you here for a long time, but that doesn't mean we didn't have our motives. We love you Jerome and we just wanted you to be safe. I need you to stay perfectly still. It may look bad, but trust me; the lack of water won't kill you if you would just believe me and stay still."

I was terribly hesitant, but it's not like I have many options. Either way, I would just be killed. My body temperature was off the charts and tears lingered on my eyelids. This woman better not be telling a lie. If she is I'm done for, no matter how hard I try.

I took a long, steady breath and after some time, my body cooled off. Before I knew it, the water's surface was tickling my stomach. The tube on my leg seemed to vibrate, sending fear ripples through my leg. I thought I was calm by now. Oh well; it's not like anyone would be completely calm in a situation like this.

"Are you ready to be free Jerome?"

The word "free" practically made my heart stop before the lack of water did. They... they were letting me go? They really _did_ see potential in me? They really _do_ care about me? From this moment on, I'm no longer alone.

"Y-yes! Yes! I'm 100% ready to be free! I've been ready my entire life! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I'm pretty sure I over-exaggerated this, but I don't care. Jerome is finally free of this life-consuming tank of water!

"Alright Jerome, I'm coming in..." Marline sounded shaken and unsure, but she wasn't the only one.

"Why are you coming in?"

"We're going to take the tube off of you. But first, we're going to inject a needle into your arm. This needle will provide you enough nutrients and oxygen to survive a few more seconds in the water before you come into the natural environment, okay?

"Alright. Oh, and Marline?"

"Yes, Jerome?"

"Thank you."

I didn't even hear a "you're welcome." It was just... silent.

Sooner than I thought, Marline appeared at my side, treading the water.

"This is going to hurt for a second Jerome. Are you prepared?"

"Absolutely." I chose my word choice according to my mood. I was excited and willing to risk anything at this point as long as I leave this tank.

After what seemed like ages, a sharp and painful pinch was felt on my left arm, making me cringe and let out a small whimper. A hand wrapped around my leg and I suddenly felt the tube pop out of my flesh. An unbearable sting was followed after that and I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry. I was suddenly tugged forcefully out of the tank through a hole in the side and landed on the ground side-first with a loud THUD.

I looked down at my tubeless leg to see what the cause of the agonizing sting was and saw a large hole in my flesh, releasing huge amounts of blood. I tried my hardest not to faint.

As if on cue, Dermond, I think, started wrapping bandages around the large opening in my left leg while Marline started tending to my arm where I had gotten the shot. After that was over with, Marline looked at me with soft, light brown eyes.

"Good morning Jerome, and welcome to Minecraftia."

**So, how was the first chapter? Was it good? Amazing? Bad? Horrible? Made you want to jump off a bridge? If so, leave your opinions in the comments; I'd love to hear from you guys. Well, that's that. Have a wonderful day you guys!**

** ~Tricky 3**


End file.
